My Brother's Girlfriend
by rokudaime09
Summary: Sasuke found the perfect singer for his songs and music and falls in love with the singer and he later found out that the singer was his brother's Girlfriend? I never thought I would fall in love with her! Of all the women in the world why her! Screw it!
1. Chapter 1

My Brother's Girlfriend?

By Rokudaime09

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns them! But I own this story plot! Though I wish I owned them.

Summary: Sasuke found the perfect singer for his songs and music and falls in love with the singer and he later found out that the singer was his brother's Girlfriend? I never thought I would fall in love with her! Of all the women in the world why her! Screw it! Why the fuck does Itachi always had everything I want? Sasuke said to himself.

Song: Angel by charice

**Chapter 1: Beautiful voice**

I've been desperate this past few weeks, I can't find a person who can sing at all. I need to find a good singer not just a good singer but someone who can sing with his/her heart. I need someone who can captivate his audience with his voice. My father talked to me last week saying that I'm already on the right age to lead one of our companies.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Sasuke, it's time for you to prove yourself! Since you're good at composing and you have a good ear and taste when it comes to music, I'm appointing you as President of our new company! _Said my father looking at me smugly, who wouldn't know of it's so called new company, it's been all over the news. Fugaku Uchiha acquired Sounds Inc., from Orochimaru Sannin. The Sounds Inc., previously owned by Orochimaru who was bankrupt and now in jail from many illegal dealings is now owned by my father since Orochimaru has a huge debt from our company. _"And of course I'm counting at you that you will be able to make the company as the no. 1 music company!" _he continued while eyeing me. Of course the company acquired was bankrupt and need to rebuild since its reputation it withhold was not good to say the least!

"_Yes father, I understand!" _I said as I look my father in the eyes! I'm happy since my father is starting to trust me! I can prove to him that I'm not just Itachi's replacement! I'm also as good as Itachi!

"_Then I'll give you six months to remodel or whatever you're planning to do with it! Just you give me feedback and report of what's happening in the company. And I want the result of your hard work at the end of six months!"_ said my father looking at me intently.

_**(end of flashback)**_

It's been five months and I haven't found a new singer. We've renamed the company from sound to Chidori Music. We change everything on the building, re-layout all and hired new competent and talented employees. I want everything to be the best since father is expecting a lot from me. I acquired those big time and famous singers by offering them big contracts bigger than their previous employers and company. We've been having auditions here and there. But still I can't find a new voice that can satisfy me! I need a new singer for the opening of this new company. I've already planned everything from the singer's new songs and down to the opening. I composed the song myself and arrange the music myself the only missing is the stupid singer. I don't know it's just that those singer's voices can't fit to my song.

I've been sitting in this park for almost 2 hours know. I left the goddamn auditions since my head is starting to hurt because of those awful voices. I need to unwind or else I might kill all of them. I told my secretary Karin to pick those people who have a good voice and record them. I'll listen to it and give my final judgment later. My phone ringing broke my thoughts.

"_Yes"_ I answered without checking who the caller is.

"_Sasuke kun, it's me Ino, I went it to your office but you where not there! I was hoping if we could have dinner together!"_ oh shit! I don't need this right now! Stupid fan girls! Ino was one of my singers I hired, it was not difficult to have her since she's one of my fan girls since pre-school.

" _Ino, I'm busy"_ I told her, hoping that she will get the hint. But of course she didn't. She's still insisting that we should meet each other tomorrow! God I hate fan girls!

"Ino-" I didn't finish what I was going to say when I heard someone singing!

**Spend all your time waiting****  
****For that second chance****  
****For a break that would make it okay****  
****There's always one reason****  
****To feel not good enough****  
****And it's hard at the end of the day****  
****I need some distraction****  
****Oh beautiful release****  
****Memory seeps from my veins****  
****Let me be empty****  
****And weightless and maybe****  
****I'll find some peace tonight****  
**

I instantly snap my phone shut forgetting about Ino completely. I start to look for the voice but I can't seem to find it. It's all over the park.

**In the arms of an angel****  
****Fly away from here****  
****From this dark cold hotel room****  
****And the endlessness that you fear****  
****You are pulled from the wreckage****  
****Of your silent reverie****  
****You're in the arms of the angel****  
****May you find some comfort there****  
**

I can hear her singing but where is she? I need to find her before the song ends. That's when I notice a group of people gathered at the center of the park. That's where the voice came from. I hurriedly walk to the crowd at the center to look at the owner of the voice. I stood there completely frozen, my eyes widening a little I can't believe it! There at the center stood the most beautiful person I've ever met. Standing on a box at the center, was a girl wearing an orange sweater and a tight pants. She has long blond hair, tanned skin, three scars on each cheek and has the most captivating blue eyes I've ever seen. And she was singing with all her heart, she got the most angelic voice I've ever heard! Right now she looked like an angel singing, with her hair waving with the wind and the sakura petals showering on top of her.

**So tired of the straight line****  
****And everywhere you turn****  
****There's vultures and thieves at your back****  
****And the storm keeps on twisting****  
****You keep on building the lie****  
****That you make up for all that you lack****  
****It don\\\'t make no difference**

**Escaping one last time****  
****It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh****  
****This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**

**In the arms of an angel****  
****Fly away from here****  
****From this dark cold hotel room****  
****And the endlessness that you fear****  
****You are pulled from the wreckage****  
****Of your silent reverie****  
****You're in the arms of the angel****  
****May you find some comfort there****  
****You're in the arms of the angel****  
****May you find some comfort here**

This is it! I found her! I found my singer! The people applaud after she finished her song. That's when I notice a boy who looked 13 years old, with black hair, had goggles on the head and long scarf around his neck with a hat that contains money going to the crowd. Everyone was giving the boy with a money while the singer thanking everyone. It looked like what they call a street performance.

Looks like it's my lucky day! When the boy stops in front of me, I gave him a 100 dollar and ask the boy the name of the singer. And to my surprise the boy glared at me and walked out from me. I followed the boy who went to the blond singer. I stood in front of her, her eyes looks more beautiful up close, ignoring the glare I'm receiving from the dark haired kid. She looked at me and frowned. And before I can say anything she shouted at me. _"I'm sorry but I'm __**NOT**__ interested! So if you please leave __**me**__ alone!" _She even emphasized the word _not interested_. I haven't said anything yet and I haven't even introduced myself. She turned her back at me and was about to leave when I grab her shoulder and spin her but to my surprise she twist my arm and punch me in the gut. _"Don't touch me you pervert!"_ she screamed at me earning lots of disgusted look from the crowds. I just looked at her shocked! I was never humiliated ever before! And to call me pervert that's rich! I'm not a pervert! Fuck that bitch! What the hell is her problem? She's so dead! Before I can do anything she disappeared. Shit! If I saw her again I'm going to kill her! No one humiliate an Uchiha especially in public that lives to tell.

While driving my red, hot Ferrari I keep remembering that girl. She really had a good voice! Shit! I need to find that bitch! I need that voice for the company! I grab my phone and speed dial Suigetsu's number, I waited for the other line to answer on the third ring someone answered _"Hello Boss what's the matter?"_ I heard Suigetsu's over cheery voice.

"_I need you to find someone!" _I said direct to the point.

"_Who might this be? Someone who had a debt on you?_ He said you can here excitement on his voice. Since Suigetsu loved pounding someone's face on the ground. He loved to fight it's his hobby.

"_You can say that she has a debt to pay but I need her unharmed! I need information about her!_ I said with my bored tone, while looking in front. Looks like I'm already home, if you can call this place home. I parked the car and went out; I was heading on the front door when someone called me.

"_Sasuke!"_ I turn to the voice only to see my older brother, Itachi who was smiling at me. _"Otouto! It's been a while!"_ Itachi said while walking towards me still smiling.

"_Suigetsu I'll e-mail you the details."_ I snap the phone shut without hearing Suigetsu's reply.

"I thought you won't be back until next week?" I asked him

He raffled my fair while smiling and said _"Don't you miss me otouto?" _he said with his mocked hurt expression. I just glared at him for ruining my hair style. Of course I missed him. He's the only person I can call family since father was not always at home. Itachi was the one who took care of me while pleasing our father since mom died when I was 5 years old. So we are very close. I'm not going to admit it though! Like hell I'm going to say that I missed him I'm already 23 years old, I'm no longer a kid who followed him around.

"_I finished earlier! And father told me to come home immediately he said there's something important he wanted to discuss with me."_ He told me with his serious tone.

I wonder what that is. _"Hey I heard your managing the new company? So how is it?"_ he asked while we were headed to his room.

"_It's fine we are ready for the opening next month!" _I replied while entering his room who looked plain and ordinary then I looked at him who in turn was looking at me from his bed. _"but?"_ he said raising his left eyebrow.

"_What do you mean but?" "there's nothing wrong, were doing good!"_ I said glaring at him. Like hell I'm goig to tell him I'm having last minute problems. This is the opportunity I've been waiting for. To make father acknowledge me and to do something without asking Itachi's help.

"_There's no need to be upset! If that's what you said! It's not like I don't trust you! You know I trust you completely sasuke! I'm just looking out for you! Ok! If you need anything, you know you can count on me!" _he said while holding his hands up. I felt guilty since he's just worried for me.

I sigh before apologizing _"sorry aniki"_ I said. He just smiled at me. I was about to ask something but we were interrupted with the knock on the door.

"_Come in"_ itachi replied. Then the door opened revealing one of the servants. _"Itachi-sama, your father called for you."_ The servant said.

Itachi nods and followed the servant out of the room to father's study room. I also left itachi's room and went to my room. I opened my laptop and e-mailed suigetsu the description of the woman and the location of the park. Then I closed my laptop and was about to head on the bathroom when I was stopped by my phone ringing. I answered the phone noticing it was shikamaru who's calling him. I wonder what he wants calling me is too troublesome for him. _"You remember that tonight is my stag party right?"_ I heard him muttered on the other line with his bored tone. Oh shit I completely forgot about that but of course I didn't give a hint that I forgot! _"Yeah I remember it's on Icha Icha paradise club right?"_ I said with my bored tone. _"Good then we'll meet you there in a half an hour!"_ then shika hung up. I tossed my phone on the bed and went to my bathroom to take a quick shower. This is going to be a long night I thought to myself.

I've been on a bad mood since this afternoon. A pervert guy tried to pick me up again. Can't he tell the difference between a girl from a boy! I just knew the moment the guy approached me that he mistook me for a girl. The guy looked hot though! He got the most Handsome face I've I ever seen beside me of course, chiseled nose, thin pink lips, porcelain skin and black eyes that seems to see through your soul. With nice lean body, his white v-neck shirt emphasizes his lean built. You can outline his muscles and I bet he has 6 pack abs. And his skinny jeans gave a nice look on those longs legs and nice ass! It's not like I'm checking him out! No! I'm not! I'm just stating what I saw! Grrr… anyway it's Kiba's fault! Why the hell did I lose to that game anyway! Stupid kiba making me sing at a public park with hair extensions!

**(Flashback)**

We were playing poker and there's no money involved since we don't have money so we settled to do dare's instead. The loser will do a dare set by the winner. It's our tradition; it's what we do during our get together.

"_Looks like you lost naru-chan!"_stupid Kiba sing-song to me. I just glared at him. Knowing Kiba he's going to make me do stupid stuff again.

"_You need to do what kiba dare you to do! I wish I won instead; I have a brilliant idea for a dare for you! Tsk!"_ Temari said looking at me with her evil eyes and wicked smile. I just knew she wanted me to wear a stupid girls costume again just like what happened the other week were I lose and she made me wear that stupid maids costume and she even drag me to the mall wearing that! It's so humiliating all the guys who saw me wants to pinch my ass! Perverts! I'm a guy! What's her problem? I glared at her! I'm still having Goosebumps when I remember that!

"_Ok so naru I want you to sing at the park wearing a girls dress!"_ the dog-mutt said with his cheeky grin.

"_What? You stupid dog breath! Like hell I'm going to do that!"_ I object like hell I'm going to wear said dress. They all just laugh at me. _"What's your problem? Why do you all want me to dress like a girl? I'm a guy! If you haven't noticed!_ I screamed at them. I'm fucking frustrated!

"_We know! It's just you look cute wearing a dress. You looked good on it!"_ Haku said while giggling. I rolled my eyes on him. He's the one who looked like a freaking girl. He's even prettier than a girl.

"_I don't want to! I'm not going to do that!"_ I stubbornly told them while pouting.

"_Ok how about you sing at the park but wearing hair extensions instead? Is that good you can wear that sweatshirt of yours and pants." _Temari told me. I didn't even notice her wink at Kiba.

"_Ok"_ I said. I mean there's no harm with hair extensions right? As long as I don't wear girls clothes its fine with me! How wrong I was!

**(end flashback)**

Stupid me! Didn't think that the hair extension would make me look like a girl and not only that they just watched me sang at the park they didn't even helped me when that chicken-butt guy tried to harass me. Some friends they call themselves! It's not like I need their help! I can take care of myself! I'm a guy! I glared at the table I was cleaning. I'm a waiter in a club called Icha icha paradise club owned by the most perverted person I've ever met Jiraiya! He even wrote porn books with the same name as the club which is a best seller.

"_Are you still upset?"_ Ask Haku. Haku and I both work here since I didn't finish college because I don't have money and I'm an orphan I can't find a good job. Before I can respond to haku, Jiraiya drag me into his office.

"_What's your problem ero-sennin?"_ I said with a glare. I'm not in a good mood today.

"_I'm going to forget your debts but I need you to do me a favor!" _ he said looking at me seriously. Wow I instantly perk up at that. I destroyed a good number of glasses and plates and I always punch drunk customers who try to molest me thus resulting on my huge amount of debts.

"_Anything ero sennin!"_ I said without thinking. The only thing that goes on my head was being free from my debts, I will be able to have my full salary without those stupid deductions. I never thought I signed my death by saying that!

"_Ok then I want you to dance for the stag party that's going to take place at room 10 this evening!"_ He all but said without blinking.

"_WHAT!"_ I screamed to his face with my eyes and mouth wide open. _"Your joking right?"_ I said nervously but he just look at me with a blank face. "_You can't be serious?"_ still no response. I brushed my hair with my hand and looked at him in the eye. "_No! I won't do it! How can you even think that? I'm a guy for Christ sake! I'm not a girl!"._ I shouted this time.

"_You think I don't know that? But I don't have a choice! Anko is sick and no one is available to do it!"_ he said seriously. "_and so? Why me? Like I said I'm a guy!"_ I said interrupting him. He glared at me.

"_Will you let me finish?"_ he said still glaring. I just nod at him. I won't back down! _"It was already paid and the customers are big people and again no one is available to replace anko but you. I know you can dance! We just need to dress you up so they wouldn't found out that you're a guy! Besides you're only going to dance once and you can leave immediately! Think about it! There's no harm in it! I guarantee you that they won't touch you! And your debts in the club will be cleared!_ He said in his pleading tone.

Looks like the old pervert is desperate, yeah, I'm a good dancer but I've never dance in front of guys before. I looked at the old pervert seriously, I'm not going to do it! I'll rather pay my debts than do his so called favor! But before I can open my mouth he interrupted me._ "I'll give you 5% percent on the amount they paid!"_ He said. It's quite tempting but no, I won't give in, it's my dignity and pride on the line. Again he interrupted, _"10% that's the last call!" _he said again "No" I said defiantly._ "I thought you don't back down on your words Naruto?"_ he said mockingly. _"What? Wait! You old pervert! I haven't promised you anything yet!"_ I said confused. _"Yes you did!"_ Looking at me cheekily _"You said anything ero-sennin! And that's just agreeing to my favor right?_ He told me with a glint on his eyes. Shit! Me and my big mouth, I should have agreed with the 10% instead. _"Fine!"_ I said defeated.

I arrived at Icha Icha Paradise wearing a body hugging dark blue sleeveless button up shirt and black tight pants paired with black shoes. A necklace with the Uchiha pendant hanging on my neck and a silver rolex watch that completed my outfit it's simple but sexy. I looked at the time and praise my driving skill since I'm not late. It's exactly 9 pm. I went inside and look for my friends. It's shikamaru's stag party since he's going to get married next week to Sabaku Temari. I went straight to the room designated for the stag party.

"_Hey! Uchiha we thought we won't see your ass!"_ Neji greeted. I glared at him and grunted a _"hn"_.

I looked around and found that they are already drinking. Everyone is already there Shino, Kankuro Temari's older brother, Suigetsu, Juugo, Lee, chouji and of course Neji . Shikamaru's on the side texting. I went to grab a beer and sat beside him. _"hey how the soon to be husband?"_ I asked shika with a bored tone and drank from my beer. He just muttered his famous word _"troublesome". "Temari's been texting me non-stop and giving me warning that I better not think of cheating on her or she'll beat my ass. Troublesome woman!"_ He told me with a roll of his eyes. I just grunted on him. I'm wondering why is he going to get married if he thinks it's troublesome. Looks like he was able to read my thoughts, He looked at me and told me _"You will understand when you found the right person even if it's troublesome!"_ Then he went back texting his fiancé. I just ignored what he said since girls are too annoying! I can live without them! Besides Itachi is there to give father an heir I told myself.

"_Are you ready naruto?"_ old pervert asked. I was wearing an off shoulder wedding dress that went through my mid-thigh, the dress has a corset that emphasizes my slim waist, black stockings and red stilettos. I'm wearing hair extension with the same blond color with my hair and with a veil that stops on my waist. They put light make up on me hiding my scars, black eyeliner and pink lipstick. All in all I look hot and sexy. I can't even believe that it's me!

"_Yeah I guess"_ I replied grudgingly. He just rolled his eyes on me and pointed on the two girls who will assist me. _"Tayuya and Tenten will help you! They will point you the target! Ok!"_ he told me then wave at us to get going.

I finish the sake and followed the two who are both wearing a red bra with lots of trimmings and black micro mini-skirts and black boots. Their hairs are in high pony tailed. _"We're here naruto, get on the cake you know what to do we'll point you the customer when we get inside so you better listen to us"_. Said tayuya to me then I went inside the cake while tenten talk to some guy in the door where we are supposed to dance.

I feel them pushing the cake and I hear the music starts and some guys yelling and some cat-calls. _"Naruto, the black haired guy on the couch is the target! Do hear me?"_ I think it was tenten who was talking, whatever I just said _"ok"_. I'm starting to get nervous! I'm getting dizzy. The balck haired guy on the couch I keep repeating to my head while waiting for my cue. Here goes nothing I thought to myself. Then pushed the lid on the top and started to dance on Beyonce's Naughty girl.

I blink when the lights dimmed and music starts to flow on the air.

**I love to love you, baby****  
****I love to love you, baby**

**I'm feelin' sexy, I wanna hear you say my name, boy****  
****If you can reach me, you can feel my burning flame****  
****Feelin' kind of N A S T Y****  
****I might just take you home with me**

Then there was a big cake on the center being pushed by two ladies wearing skimpy clothes. Shikamaru got up on the couch and went to the side still holding his phone while I stayed sitting on the couch and watch. To my surprise a girl in a wedding dress came out on the cake.

**Baby, the minute I feel your energy****  
****Your vibe is just taken over me****  
****Start feelin' so crazy, babe****  
****Babe, I feel the funk coming over me****  
****I don't know what's gotten into me****  
****The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy, babe**

The girl looked so hot and sexy on that wedding dress. I've never been so hot and bothered before. My eyes never left the figure dancing; she's very good at it. She has long blond hair, tanned skin and a sexy body. She went closer to me and that's when I stood up and gulped the remaining of my beer.

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl****  
****I'm callin' all my girls****  
****We're gonna turn this party out****  
****I know you want my body**

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl****  
****I'm callin' all my girls****  
****I see you look me up and down****  
****And I came to party**

When she was close enough I notice she had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen then I remember the girl this afternoon, the singer who punched me. So she's also a dancer huh! It looks like she doesn't remember me guess it's payback time! she danced all around me, twirling, doing some belly dancing? Yeah belly dancing with her belly doing the groove it was hot!

**You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours, boy****  
****The way your body moves across the floor****  
****Feelin' kind of N A S T Y****  
****I might just take you home with me**

**Baby, the minute I feel your energy****  
****Your vibe is just taken over me****  
****Start feelin' so crazy, babe****  
****Babe, I feel the funk coming over me****  
****I don't know what's gotten into me****  
****The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy, babe**

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl****  
****I'm callin' all my girls****  
****We're gonna turn this party out****  
****I know you want my body**

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl****  
****I'm callin' all my girls****  
****I see you look me up and down****  
****And I came to party**

**I love to love you, baby****  
****I love to love you, baby****  
****I love to love you, baby****  
****I love to love you, baby**

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl****  
****I'm callin' all my girls****  
****We're gonna turn this party out****  
****I know you want my body**

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl****  
****I'm callin' all my girls****  
****I see you look me up and down****  
****And I came to party**

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl****  
****I'm callin' all my girls****  
****We're gonna turn this party out****  
****I know you want my body**

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl****  
****I'm callin' all my girls****  
****I see you look me up and down****  
****And I came to party**

I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her close to my body and started kissing her she gasps and I took that opportunity to push my tongue inside her mouth. God she tastes so good! I notice she started squirming on my hold so I took hold of her head and my other arm tightened on her back so she won't be able to get out.

Naruto's POV

The black haired guy on the couch…ok got it.. All I have to do is approach him and dance until the music ends then leave. That was my plan but as soon as I got closed on the target my whole plan was thrown out the window. I approach the black haired guy sitting on the couch with my blurred vision, looks like I drank too much sake. I notice the guy stood up from the couch and got closer to me. The next thing I knew I was being kissed by the said guy and he even pushed his tongue inside my mouth. I was so surprised that I didn't react faster. When I gained my thoughts, I started squirming to get out from his hold but it only tightens his hold more. I can't even move anymore he holds my head firmly. I'm starting to get drown from his kiss. No! No! No! I can't enjoy it! So the next thing I did was step on his foot with full force that made him loosen his hold. I took the opportunity and pushed the guy and kick his jewel. I know it's against the rule to kick a guy on his jewel but his asking for it! I heard him shout "fuck!" that's when I look at him my eyes went wide when I notice that he was the same guy this afternoon. I glared at him dangerously and shouted "You Pervert!" and I was about to attack him again when I was pulled by tenten and tayuya. I drag out of the room while screaming profanities and kicking.

General POV

"_Sasuke! Are you ok my youthful friend?"_ lee asked me. Fuck the bitch can kick I thought to myself before I straightened my back. It hurts, I just hope she didn't damage my goods permanently or else I'm going to kill her for real this time.

"_wow sasuke she sure kicks your ass"_ neji told sasuke while laughing.

"_Why did you do that anyways?"_ chouji asked

"_Can't blame you boss, the girl was hot!" _suigetsu said while snickering

"_Your troublesome!"_ shikamaru said while shaking his head.

"_why? You can't blame me she went towards me! I just acted on reflex." _Sasuke said with his bored tone.

"_I never thought that you will do such thing! I thought you're asexual! I even thought you were gay!" _neji said still laughing.

Sasuke glared at him darkly.

"_You are not supposed to touch the girls! That was the rule!"_ juugo said on the corner.

"_Hn"_ sasuke grunted.

"_hey I recorded it! Here look! I'll forward it to you guys!"_ suigetsu said still laughing.

"_Fuck that guy! How dare him kiss me! Pervert!"_ naruto screamed inside the dressing room.

"_Naruto calm down"_ tenten said

"_calm down? How the fuck will I calm down? I was molested! I knew it I should have never agreed to do this! arrrggg"_ naruto said kicking the chair.

"_you already kick his ass!" _tayuya said.

"_I'm never going to do this again! This will be the first and the last time I do this!"_ Naruto shouted.

"_Ok! Ok! Why don't you change your clothes now!"_ tenten said

"_This is one of the worst days of my life!"_ naruto muttered behind the screen changing his clothes.

"_Sasuke we've gone through everything that is needed to the opening the only problem now is the new singer the company will introduce."_ Karin said. I heard her but I'm not really listening to what she was saying since my thoughts keep drifting to what happened last night.

"_Are you listening sasuke?"_ Karin asked while leaning to my desk. I glared at her giving her the look that said if-you-come-any-closer-I'll-snap-your-neck! To my relief she moved back.

"_I already found the new singer"_ I said leaning on my arms that are folded in front of me.

"_when? Who?"_ Karin said I glared at her

"_I'll take care of it!"_ I said. I can't tell her that I didn't know the girls name and I happened to bump on the same girl again but forgot to ask her name instead kissed her. Yeah right! Like hell I can say that! I just hope suigetsu found her whereabouts soon.

"_Cancel my appointment in the later afternoon, I need to get home earlier!"_ I said then proceed to look at the papers in my desk. It's also cue a that our discussion is over.

I wonder what Itachi's important announcement is. Hmmm….guess there's no need to dwell on it! I just have to wait later. My phone rang disrupting me from my work. _"Hello"_ I said. _"Boss!"_ I heard the caller answered on the other line.

"_Did you found out?" _I asked

"_No! Jiraiya said he also just met the girl last night. According to jiraiya the girl approached her and asked him a job that same night but due to what happened last night the girl quit the job immediately. " _suigetsu muttered at the other line slightly hesistant.

"_how about the name? I'm sure jiraiya knows her name right since he hired her!" _I asked through gritted teeth. Shit!

" _He said the girls name is Shizuka Umino"_ suigetsu said.

"_Then look for this person!"_ I said with my cold tone

The line went quite for a second I thought he hang up. But then he spoke with a low voice "_the problem is there's no one named shizuka umino. I looked at the registry but there's really no one named like that. The name doesn't exist."_ _What the hell! "keep looking for her! Find anything that you can find about that girl. I need to find her immediately!_ I said then hang-up without waiting for suigetsu's reply.

Why would she lie about her name? hmm she's a mystery. And how could jiraiya believe her just like that! I forgot the old man is a major pervert! I need to find her again or I'm doomed. Shit! Why did I do that again? I keep asking myself since last night! If I didn't do that I would have known the girl now. I wouldn't have anymore problem. I would have offered her a contract by now. Shit!

I went inside the dining hall and saw that there are quite large amount of food on the table. What was the occasion? I asked myself. What's Itachi's important announcement that needed to be formal now I'm really curious. I arrived earlier, took a shower and changed to a dark blue button up shirt and black slacks and paired with black shoes. I went to the study room and saw father wearing the same outfit but in different color. His wearing a black shirt and gray slacks paired with black shoes. Itachi hasn't arrived yet and I can feel tension in the air. Then I heard Itachi's car. Here he comes. Father went out of study and sat on the living room with me. We waited then Itachi came to the living room smiling and looking radiant. I raised my eyebrow on that. He looks different from my point of view, he looks so happy.

"_Good evening father, sasuke!" _Itachi bowed to father and nods at me still smiling. Then he step aside that's when I notice he brought someone else. A girl based on the shoes I'm seeing, a white heeled shoe, tanned skin, lilac colored balloon skirt with ruffles on edges that ends on her knees, white turtle neck blouse with a long sleeve that has ruffles on the end and a small ribbon on the neck and a corset on the bodice. Long curly blond hair, pink pouty lips, small nose and blue eyes. Blue eyes? I blink twice and my eyes widen a little as I register the person beside my brother.

"_Father, Sasuke this is Narumi my girlfriend"_ I heard itachi said proudly. I looked at Itachi and saw him smiling smugly with his hands on her shoulders. I'm dreaming am I? yes I'm dreaming! How..what.. I heard wrong right?

**End of first chapter**

AN: **Please review so I can improve my story! This is my first fan fic so please bear with me! I'm not yet good at it! Thank you! My update will be based on the review I will get! If people will like my story then I will definitely update and continue writing this story.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

My Brother's Girlfriend?

By Rokudaime09

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns them! But I own this story plot! Though I wish I owned them.

Summary: Sasuke found the perfect singer for his songs and music and falls in love with the singer and he later found out that the singer was his brother's Girlfriend? And the twist is that what if the so called girlfriend is not his brother's real girlfriend? What are other secrets is this "girlfriend" hiding from them?

I never thought I would fall in love with her! Of all the women in the world why her! Screw it! Why the fuck does Itachi always had everything I want? Sasuke said to himself.

This is a SASUNARU.

Sorry for the wait because I'm doing my thesis and its getting my head hurt….:

To all who reviewed chapter 1: Thank You all I really appreciate that some read this.

To wing of darkness: no, naruto is not a con artist, I will explain that one on the 3rd chapter.

**Chapter 2: The Uchiha's**

Sasuke's POV

"_Father, Sasuke this is Narumi my girlfriend"_ I heard itachi said proudly. I looked at Itachi and saw him smiling smugly with his hands on her shoulders. I'm dreaming am I? yes I'm dreaming! How..what.. I heard wrong right?

What the hell? How does itachi knows that girl..Sasuke mentally sighed. Sasuke was out of his stupor when the blond spoke. _"Hi, I'm Umino Narumi, its nice meeting you all."_ The blond spoke while smiling and blushing beside itachi that make sasuke's blood boiled. He growled silently. Then smirked when he thought of something, does itachi know that his so-called girlfriend is working in a club? He looked over his prey with evil glint on his eyes.

"_Aniki, I didn't know you had a girlfriend"_. He smirked at his brother and turned his gaze over the blond _"have we met before? Cause you sure looks familiar!"_ then he smirked at her.

"_No!"_ she answered too quickly that will make anyone suspicious. _"Are you really sure? Cause you really look too familiar"_ sasuke pressed on the fidgeting blond enjoying the fear he can see in the blonds eyes.

"_It's my first time meeting you!"_ she looked me square in the eye challenging me to contradict her. I merely raised an eyebrow on that. what could she have against me anyways? Sasuke pondered. "_Otouto"_ itachi's warning voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Sasuke looked at itachi and shrugged, he will find out what's the girl's real intentions and identity she's kind of suspicious anyway.

"_let's have dinner" _fugaku's voice rang through the living room, that's the only time he remember that his father was there too. Wait, then realization hit him, itachi introducing his girlfriend is the **important** meeting his father and itachi was talking about? Looks like there's more to this, sasuke thought furrowing his brows while walking to the dining area.

Normal POV

As fugaku sat at the grand dining table his eyes looking at narumi aka itachi's girlfriend _"This is the first time Itachi, my eldest son brought home a girl and introduced it to me"._ Glancing itachi then back at narumi again looking at her intently.

Narumi looked at fugaku square in the eyes and give a shy smile and blush while itachi squeeze his right hand. _"It's because I never found the right girl for me before and when I saw Narumi, _itachi glanced at the said blond and smile at her softly and then look at his father again_ I knew she's THE ONE"_ itachi emphasized the word one to his father. Challenging his father to contradict him when his father merely stared at him itachi continued _"I was planning on introducing her to you and sasuke but my schedule was too tight I can't squeeze any date for us to gather and talk." _Itachi said while smiling and glancing at his girlfriend.

Fugaku nodded to his son and turn his gaze back at narumi. _"So_ fugaku began his voice passive and cold _How did you meet my son?"_ he asked while eating.

The said blond stop eating and looked at fugaku with a smile _"actually it was funny when we first met, _the blond said while laughing a little at her memories and looked at sasuke _he mistook me from a stripper and kissed me forceful so I kicked his balls._ She said while waving her hand. _It was a misunderstanding because I was hiding inside this giant cake and falls asleep then the next thing I knew there was loud music coming outside my hiding place and I was curious so I got out and that's what happen._" She laughed gain looking at itachi and grinned at him who chuckled softly. Fugaku smirked at that and that was saying something because fugaku never _never_ smirked at anyone you could possibly say that it was a smile. Sasuke kept his blank face though he had a lot to think about because almost same thing happened to him when he met the _girl_.

Fugaku continued to ask questions at the blond _"how old are you? You look younger than my youngest son, sasuke, he's 24" _fugaku glanced at sasuke while saying this.

"_Oh we're the same age fugaku san_ she smiled brightly at fugaku _maybe being with kids everyday must be a key factor for me looking younger."_ She said then continue to emphasize when she saw fugaku raising his eyebrow _I'm a pre-school teacher actually. I'm teaching at konoha pre-school_ she said proudly.

That's a goddamn lie. Really a pre-school teacher? No pre-school teacher dances like that and she's working at a bar. She's lying big time! Sasuke thought to himself but was snapped out when he registered what fugaku said to the lying blond.

"_That's a honorable job!"_ fugaku said to narumi. The two brother's was too shocked to say anything, their father _never_ compliment someone. The blond on the other hand was beaming at the head uchiha.

The dinner end peacefully with sauke not saying anything the whole time and fugaku smirking and enjoying the blond itachi called girlfriend.

"_Father we'll be leaving now." _Itachi bid goodbye to his father to send off narumi. _"It was a great dinner, I enjoyed it a lot!"_ narumi spoke to fugaku beside itachi.

When the two left fugaku looked at sasuke and said the thing he wouls never expect his father to say at all _"Looks like itachi found someone really interesting, she looks really nice and she has warm smile, she reminds me of your mom"_ fugaku smile softly at his youngest son. To say sasuke was shocked was an understatement this was the first time his father smiled to him softly and to compare some stranger to his mom, wow I can't say anything to describe it. So he merely nodded at his father not trusting himself to say coherent words.

**AN: the next chapter will explain much further about itachi and naru chans situation.**


	3. Chapter 3

My Brother's Girlfriend?

By Rokudaime09

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns them! But I own this story plot! Though I wish I owned them.

Summary: Sasuke found the perfect singer for his songs and music and falls in love with the singer and he later found out that the singer was his brother's Girlfriend? And the twist is that what if the so called girlfriend is not his brother's real girlfriend? What are other secrets is this "girlfriend" hiding from them?

I never thought I would fall in love with her! Of all the women in the world why her! Screw it! Why the fuck does Itachi always had everything I want? Sasuke said to himself.

This is a SASUNARU.

To all who reviewed and made my fic one of their favorite, thank you very much! It's an inspiration actually. I really appreciate that some read this.

Okay sorry for the late update, and I know the story is in slow progress. Sorry for the grammatical errors cause I don't have enough time to check. And please don't flame cause it's my first fic.

Anyways if you want to hear the music naruto chan is playing its entitled: melancholy, a sad violin song. Look at it at you tube, and it's worth your time, the song was really beautiful, so I used it as reference here cause I feel it match up with naruto's feelings for itachi.

Chapter 3:

Sasuke's POV

To say that I was shocked with what happened during the dinner was really understatement. I mean I can't figure a word to express what I feel. First I was surprised that my dear older brother has a girlfriend and said girlfriend was the stripper and singer who hit me twice already and a big fat liar. I was wondering were itachi picked that bitch! And not only that, it looks like father favored the bitch! What the hell is wrong with itachi and father can't they figure out that, that bitch is a goddamn liar! Is it they always say they can see through people's lies! So what happened now? Arrrrgggg my head hurts with this stupidity! Fuck! I need that bitch to be my singer! Shit I almost forgot! Should I ask itachi were she lived? Itachi might be suspicious or something and that will require for me to explain. Tsk so troublesome, I'm starting to sound like shikamaru. Wait, she did say she's a pre-school teacher at konoha pre-school right? Looks like I know where I can find the bitch.. sasuke smirked then laid back at his bed.

With Itachi and naruto (narumi)

"_Thanks!"_ Itachi said while glancing at naruto. He chuckled and _"I never expect my father to behave like that" he smiled again._

"_It's nothing, I mean your father was really nice and I was so nervous at first I thought he won't like me!" _naruto said smiling at itachi.

"_yeah, he like you a lot!"_ he sighs and smiled a little. _"thanks again! For helping me!" _

" _It's nothing itachi! Besides you've been helping me a lot though I'm quite guilty that we are lying to your father!" _he winced a little.

"_I know! But I don't have a choice until dei wakes up"_…then he trailed off. Looking ahead both of them knowing it's a no topic for them.

"_Don't worry he will!"_ he smiled sadly at itachi. _"and besides I promised to him that I will help you! _Naruto tried Smiling _"I don't think nii-chan will like it, if he wakes up and found out I didn't help you and you end up with someone else!"_ then he chuckles.

"_That won't happen, I'll rather be disowned than marry someone else! I f I don't need the money for the hospital bills I would have told father the truth! But I can't, I need the money for dei's medication!"_ Itachi smiled sadly at this. _"I wish he would wake up already!"_

"_I'm sorry!"_ naruto spoke softly looking at his hands. He can't look at itachi because of guilt. It was his fault why dei got into accident if he just listened it will never happened.

"_Don't say that! It's not your fault!"_ Itachi said softly to naruto, glancing at him briefly then looking back to the road since his driving naruto home. _"he saved you! And I know he will do it again because you are his younger brother and I know this because if sasuke is in the same situation I will do the same!"_ Itachi said this with so much conviction! That naruto smiled sadly at it. It was his fault no matter what everyone says.

"_we're here!"_ itachi said while parking his car at naruto's apartment. They both got out of the car and walked to the apartment.

" _I'm home!"_ naruto greeted as he walk inside with itachi trailing behind him.

"_how's dinner?"_ Iruka greeted them back. Glancing briefly at them and then proceeding grading the papers in his hands.

"_It was fine! Itachi's house is really big and his father is not that scary!"_ Naruto answered enthusiastically to his father.

"_It's gone good"_ itachi added while seating in the sofa.

" _well I hope naruto didn't made a fool out of himself?"_ iruka asked itachi slightly wincing.

"_of course not!"_ naruto shouted feeling humiliated…"his father like me a lot!" he said smugly crossing his arms to his chest.

Iruka merely raised an eyebrow at that. _" and what about his brother?"_ He asked more. This time naruto's face fell. Of course the bastard, he almost forgot! He can't believe that itachi's younger brother was the bastard!

"_Well I don't know since he didn't talk that much you know!"_ Naruto frowned, apart that the bastard recognized him, he didn't say anything but I know his thinking something evil.

"_don't worry naruto, you will get along with my brother." _I think sasuke like you though since he keeps staring at you, itachi mused to himself and smirked inwardly.

I doubt that, naruto told himself. "_Are you going to the hospital tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah, before I go to work! Do you want to go with me?_ Itachi asked the younger blond.

"_I think I'll just drop by in the afternoon after my class!"_

"_hn, naruto don't forget to wear you hair extensions and the others, father might investigate you so be careful we don't want our plan to be spoiled!" _itachi said it seriously at naruto.

"_yeah, don't worry, I'll be more careful!"_ he replied looking straight at itachi. I don't want you to be in trouble as long as I can help it, he said to himself. 

"_well, I'll be going now. Goodnight to both of you! I'll call you, if something happened or anything.."_ itachi nod to iruka and went out the door.

"_Are you ok naruto?"_ iruka asked looking at his youngest son. Iruka knew that naruto feels guilty for what happened to his older brother but he also keep reminding naruto that it was not his fault. And he also knew something that naruto didn't want to admit, his feeling for his older brother's boyfriend, itachi. He just hope that he won't get hurt that much, cause pretending to be itachi's fiancée will make unnecessary emotions and feelings to arise.

"_I'm fine, why do you ask dad?"_ naruto laugh.

Iruka stared at him and they stared at each other for awhile before naruto said his goodnights.

Naruto shot out from bed at his alarm clock going crazy. He lazily went to the bathroom and do his regimens. Then he fix his hair, his make-up and choose his attire for the day.

When he got downstairs, iruka already made pancake for his breakfast. Upon hearing him coming down, iruka looked at him from head to toe, expecting if there is flaw on his disguised. Well he let his hair flow and he only put a small clip on the right side of his head. He's wearing a white dress with an orange belt and little orange swirls designing the bottom of the dress. And white sandals to match the dress. All in all iruka think he had the most beautiful girl for a daughter, but of course it's a boy or rather a man, as what naruto insisted.

"_better eat now, before you get late on your class!"_ iruka motion for naruto to sit and eat.

After eating his breakfast, naruto went to konoha pre-school. In the school, everyone of the parents greeted him nicely, and most of the brothers of his students, check him out. Well, even though it happened a lot he can't just make himself feel better and be used to it after all he was also a guy, and being checked out by another guy was plain creepy. The only person he liked was itachi, that's why he can't say that he was gay since he was not attracted to other men. Today, everything went out the same, the children are well children, running around, expressing their curiosity with the things they didn't know. Today, I was supposed to practice for the upcoming festival since we got a memo that each department should at least participate on the event. And the pre-school chose him to be its representative so here I am practicing my piece after my class. I decided that I'm going to play a violin, and haku will be the one who will accompany me with his piano, thanked god, haku knows how to play the piano even if it's a little bit, cause he doesn't know where and who can help him. Anyways I'm practicing alone this afternoon since haku had some errands to do today. I only had a week before the festival. Better start practicing. He took his violin out, his most cherished violin since it was a gift from both itachi and dei-nii. He start playing his violin to the tuned of Melancholy, it's a sad violin piece about someone who can't be together with the person he love. Actually this piece is for itachi, I made it for him, all my feelings are in here.

Naruto played his violin with all his heart, everyone who can hear it can feel the person playing, his emotions. Because naruto was so deep in his thoughts and in his music, he didn't hear the person who entered the room.

Sasuke after being pissed at his secretary and all the loads of paperwork was glad that he was out of the office. He went straight to the konoha pre-school since he needed to talk to the blonde immediately without his brother knowing and interfering. Upon arriving, he prayed that the blond was still there since its past 5 in the afternoon already, and there was no more children and other people around. He walked straight to the entrance and asked the janitor if Umino san was still there, thankfully the janitor said that she hasn't left yet. And told him where he can find her. Upon turning the hall, he immediately stop when he heard the sound of violin playing, and he without his knowing, his feet went to search for the source of the most beautiful and yet heart breaking song he had ever heard. Again, for the second time, he stood frozen at the door, there in the middle, the blond beauty stood playing with all her glory and beauty. It's the most beautiful thing he had ever saw. Every emotions was etched at the beautiful face, her eyes danced with so much emotions, though love and sadness dominates it all. He stayed still at the door, he was afraid that if cause even a little noise, everything will disappear. He felt the heartache and so much love that she wants to convey. When he saw a tear trailed down her cheeks, he felt his heart constrict, his heart hurt so much while listening to it. He doesn't understand why. Is it just because of the music or because deep inside he knows that the song was made for a certain person the she loved so much. Still, why does he feel so much hurt and sadness? And is she supposed to be happy since he has itachi as his lover? So why? How could he come up with such music?


	4. Chapter 4

My Brother's Girlfriend?

By Rokudaime09

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns them! But I own this story plot! Though I wish I owned them.

Summary: Sasuke found the perfect singer for his songs and music and falls in love with the singer and he later found out that the singer was his brother's Girlfriend? And the twist is that what if the so called girlfriend is not his brother's real girlfriend? What are other secrets is this "girlfriend" hiding from them?

I never thought I would fall in love with her! Of all the women in the world why her! Screw it! Why the fuck does Itachi always had everything I want? Sasuke said to himself.

This is a SASUNARU. Cross-dressing….boyxboy love…. With itaxdei on the side.

To all who reviewed and made my fic one of their favorite, thank you very much! It's an inspiration actually. I really appreciate that some read this.

Chapter 4:

I put my violin down after I finished playing the song. And I can't help myself, I started crying. I sat at the floor and hold my violin against my chest. It hurts so much, i wished that everything I'm pretending was real. But I can't cause it means I'm betraying deidara nii. I don't want to hurt him. I'm disgusted of myself, how can I even think about his boyfriend when his in the hospital dying. I breathe deeply and stood up, I wiped my tears away with my hand and, I placed my violin on its case and started to gather all my things. When I stood up, I was surprised to saw the bastard their standing at the door looking at me with his stupid blank face. The only thing that I can think of was, _How long was he in there? Did he heard and see me crying my heart out? _I came out of my trance when he spoke.

"_We need to talk"_ he said tonelessly, I narrowed my eyes on him, and ask_ "how long have you been standing in there? And why are you here?"_

"_Long enough to here you crying and just like what I said we need to talk"!_ he said with his bored tone, it's as if he couldn't care less.

"_Why should I listen to you? There's nothing to talk about!"_ I took my things and started to leave when he said _"I don't think you would want my father to find out that you work at the bar as a dancer, right?" _he looked at me smugly..

"_Ahhh.. yes yes does itachi knows about your night job? I guess not cause I know my brother he doesn't share what he thinks was his!" _

"_what are you talking about?_ Calm down naruto don't let him get to you. _I don't know what you want and why are you doing this but I think you've got the wrong person!._ Oh thank god my voice didn't quiver. _So if you don't have anything more to say Uchiha-san, can I take my leave now? _Ha! Take that bastard!

"_hn..well I guess I should just show itachi and father the video of THAT woman who came out of the giant cake during my friend's stag party…!_ He smirked at me..fucking bastard! What the fuck! No no no he's just bluffing so he can caught me! No don't let him naruto_!.. _

_Oh do you want to see it? Cause you really looked like her! Here!_ He shove his cellphone on to my face and fuck! the bastard had a video! _What do you think? Oh I think I should just send it to itachi and father! I wonder what would their reaction would be? Hmmm… _ before I can't think my body moves on its own and grab his cellphone out of his hand before he could press the send button.

_I… ah.. ah.._ he just raised his left eyebrow waiting for me to explain my actions and shit I can't think of anything…might as well find what the bastard want…I can't let itachi know about it same goes with his father. _OK fine bastard! What do you want from me? Why are you doing this? I already resigned from that bar!_ I said glaring at him. He just smirks at me! Fucking asshole!

"_Hn..Do you want to talk here? Or somewhere else?"_

"_Fine! Lead the way!"_

I found myself sitting in a café together with the bastard who's calmly sipping at his coffee… I glared at him while drinking my latte..

"_I need you to be my new singer! "_

"_What? Wait! You can't be serious right? I can't! I said so seriously!"_ What the hell! I mean I can't! people will know and dig my biography! I can't they will know I'm a guy!

"_Then I'll just send the video! "_

"_Wait!" _I said and looks at him pleadingly! "_I really can't! I said! Ask something else! Please! I just can't!"_

"_Why?"_

"_I can't tell you but it's a serious matter! So please!"_

"_NO! I want you to be my new singer! If you don't agree now! I suggest you prepare yourself from my father and itachi's wrath!"_

"_You can't be serious"! _Oh no no no! I need to think something! It will ruin our plan! Think! Think! Goddammit!

"_Look! My passion is teaching! If I'm going to be your singer, I can't teach! I want to teach children! That's what I want! I want a simple life! Please understand!"_

"_NO! "_

Fucking asshole! What should I do? If their father found out, itachi will be forced to marry someone else and their father will make sure he doesn't associate himself with me anymore…. If itachi refuse his father and stay with me, he will be disinherited and we can't pay dei's medical bills. What should I do? I never should have agreed with the pervert to do that stupid dance or whatever you called it!

"fine! I agree! But I have conditions to make!"

"hn"

"You can't tell anyone about it, erase the video!"

"I can't! If I did erase it you might go back on your words!"

"No! I'm not! I have a word of honor! "

"Hn! I'll erase it once you signed the contract! Tell me all your conditions so I can arrange the contract immediately cause I don't have time!"

"_bastard! I still want to teach so you better arrange the schedule wherein I can still teach my students. Second I will choose my own stylist and third you better NOT or let anyone dig my personal life history! And fourth Itachi and your father better not know this deal!"_

"_Don't worry I don't really intend itachi or father to know this deal! And I suppose I can arrange the schedules and about the stylist and I need to approve it because I don't trust your poor taste! About your personal life don't worry I don't let rumors ruin my talents so you better watch your actions got that?_

"_fuck you! Poor taste? You're the one with a poor taste you always look like you attending a funeral service!_

"_you do have way with words! Is this the real you? Cause I bet this was not what you portray infront of my father during dinner! I wonder if itachi also knows this attitude of yours? Cause if not? I pity him for being manipulated and cheated! Tch dobe!"_

"_you teme!"_

" _I'll see you tomorrow! Be sure to come at exactly 12:00 nn you do know where chidori music is, right?_

"_why?"_

"_you do have a short attention span are you and you call yourself a teacher, it's for the contract signing dobe!_

"_bastard!"_

"_Is that the only curse you have on your vocabulary? Tchh such limited vocabulary huh dobe! I really pity your students! Ja ne narumi san"_

That bastard! Grrrr!


End file.
